


阿卡姆档案

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Gotham (TV), Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: Bill和Holden采访阿卡姆众的故事





	阿卡姆档案

“我可以解释。”  
“我不确定我有时间听你解释。”  
代理警监哈维·布洛克对面前的人这个人，显然没什么耐心。不是因为他强壮的身躯或可靠的表情，花白的头发或有光彩的双眼，而是因为他的身份——他来自FBI。  
在哥谭，没有一个警察会喜欢FBI探员，他们的西装比警察好，职权比警察高，很多时候对当地的情况一无所知，还硬要当地警察配合。  
布洛克从刚才接过来的证件上看到对方的名字：比尔·坦奇。  
比尔没有强行说下去，而是靠向椅背，做出一个示弱的摊手：“那我现在可以做什么？”  
哈维把证件从桌面上推回去：“签字，走保释程序，带回你家的童子军。”  
“他不是什么童子军，他是个FBI探员。”比尔面无表情地说。  
“他在攀爬阿卡姆精神病院铁栅栏时，被逮了个正着。”布洛克翻了个白眼。  
“那是因为工作人员将他逐出门外，在他出示过相关文件的情况下！这在任何地方都没有发生过。”  
“这里是哥谭。”布洛克向前探出身子，不确定对方能不能理解这句话。  
比尔果然皱了皱眉，饶有兴味地看了布洛克几秒钟，然后从口袋里掏出一盒火柴。布洛克盯着那盒火柴，就是路边到处都有卖的，上流人士拿它点雪茄，纵火犯拿它点汽油，哥谭最畅销款。  
“布洛克警监，我和我的搭档隶属FBI行为科学单位，”他不急不缓地说道，“我们和全国各地的警察打交道，也听说过哥谭的事，有太多疯狂的传说，如果不是亲眼看见，根本就无法相信。”  
“看来你听懂我在说什么了，”布洛克道，“相信我，在哥谭以外的地方研究你们的‘行为科学’，对大家都好。”  
“我本来不相信，直到有人给我看了这个。”比尔又从怀中掏出一张卡片，展示给布洛克。  
布洛克刚刚翘起的胡子落下了，随之而下的还有额前冷汗。  
“犯罪执照，听说在企鹅人被捕前，于哥谭风行一时，”比尔轻轻叹了一口气，表演性质的，“要不是亲眼所见，谁能相信呢？哥谭的警察竟能渎职到这个地步？”  
“那个……咳，那个，只是好事之徒根据传言伪造的罢了，就像每年都有人号称，发现了亚瑟王的剑，基督的圣杯。”布洛克的急智又回来了，他侃侃而谈。  
“等我回到匡提科，自然会有感兴趣的人来调查它的真假。”比尔自如地说。  
布洛克答不上话，手下意识地摸向烟盒，比尔划亮火柴，将火焰举至布洛克面前，等着他的香烟凑上去。  
布洛克抽着烟，从他身后的窗灌入的阳光穿透他凌乱须发间的缝隙，照在比尔自信的脸上。  
一支烟快吸完的时候，布洛克投降。“我找人带你们进阿卡姆，”他说，“你的下一根火柴，必须点在你手里的那张卡片上，就在我面前烧完。”  
三分钟后，布洛克站在二楼，指挥一楼的警员。  
“曼尼！把那位绅士，霍登·福特，从笼子里放出来！还有，打电话给戈登，说我有急事找他，叫他现在马上回警局来！”

现在，吉姆·戈登坐在警监办公室，不解地看着来自匡提科的这两个人。他相信比尔是FBI，但霍登？霍登看上去是那种，如果他和吉姆上的是同一所警校，会被欺负到半路退学的人。  
“BSU？什么BSU？”他问。  
“行为科学单位，”布洛克现学现卖，“坦奇探员，福特探员，这是刑警队长吉姆·戈登。”  
吉姆与他们一一握手时，依然充满着困惑。  
“全哥谭最熟悉那些犯人的人，非吉姆莫属，我是说每一个，犯人。”布洛克特地放缓了说最后几个字的语速，强调吉姆的特殊性。  
霍登忍不住露出喜悦的神色，他转向吉姆坐着，用偏快的语速道：“我们研究连环杀手的行为模式，由他们的犯罪行为推断出他们的心理状态、性格特征、职业环境……”  
“你们需要我做什么？”吉姆单刀直入地问。  
“我们需要进入阿卡姆，和犯人面对面谈话。”霍登快速回答。  
吉姆脸上那难以理解的表情凝固了有半分钟之久。  
“聊天？和那些变态杀手？”  
“是的，我们有文件。”比尔道。  
吉姆摆摆头，显然并不在意那些文件。  
“你们想和谁谈？”  
“最好是小丑。”霍登提出。  
“不可能，”布洛克一口否决，“小丑的危险超乎你们的想象，阿卡姆A级以下的医护人员都不允许接触小丑，这不是你们有什么文件就可以解决的。”  
比尔看了一眼搭档，又看向布洛克，挥了一下手：“我们可以换一个研究对象。”  
布洛克露出促狭的笑容：“好在这里是哥谭，欢迎来到变态杀手超级市场，请随意挑选。”  
霍登翻开他手上的黑色皮面笔记本。“企鹅人？”他提出第二人选。  
“不！不能是企鹅人！”布洛克怕他们详问犯罪执照的事，“我以为我们已经说好了。”  
霍登对刚才发生的小交易并不知情：“为什么？”  
吉姆在这个时候重重呼出一口气，粗着嗓子说：“企鹅不是变态杀手。”  
“什么？”比尔很是意外。  
“他不像你们想的那样，也不是你们的研究对象，”吉姆用指关节敲了一下桌面，“我明白你们的意思了，你们要找的，是常人无法理解的罪犯，他们杀害与自己利益无关的人，仿佛没有理由。但企鹅不是，他有明确的目标——成为哥谭之王；固定的手法——利诱、威逼、要挟；他想要的也很简单，财富、地位，和尊重。”  
“尊重？”霍登敏感地注意到这个词，并重复了一遍。  
“对，尊重，”吉姆看着霍登，点点头，“我想这不是什么难以理解的动机。企鹅有没有心理疾病？有。但他的犯罪是正常的，可以通过常规手段侦破的，他是哥谭地下世界的商人，不是你们想找的犯罪艺术家。”  
“那么……”霍登低头快速翻动纸页，纸张互相摩擦得沙沙作响，“这个人，谜语人，他怎么样？”  
“尼格玛？”布洛克与吉姆飞速地交换了一下眼神。  
比尔饶有兴味地观察着他们表情的微妙变化。  
“你们对这个犯人很熟悉？”比尔问。  
“资料显示，谜语人，即爱德华·尼格玛，曾是哥谭警局的鉴证人员，”霍登道，“他的早期犯罪属于激情杀人，在哥谭博物馆盗窃名画且留下问号标记后，逐渐形成固定模式，后期更自称谜语人，每次犯案一定会留下……留下线索，藏在谜语之中。”  
“好一个‘犯罪艺术家’，”比尔努了努嘴，决定得看似轻率，“那么就是他了，我们从他开始，不换了，我不想再重新考虑人选了。”  
吉姆看看布洛克，点了点头。布洛克便道：“好吧，明天，吉姆带你们去见尼格玛。你们住在哪？要不要去接你们？”  
“汽车旅馆。明天我们先来警局。”比尔起身，准备告辞。

比尔和霍登在回去的路上找了个地方吃饭，小餐馆里，霍登喝着他的茶包，兴致高涨地研究谜语人的资料。比尔望着窗外抽烟，他多想像搭档一样迟钝，竟没察觉出这城市的不同。  
他们回到汽车旅馆，霍登在口袋里翻找着钥匙，灰棕色的细小飞蛾在走廊顶的灯罩上乱撞，霍登找到了钥匙，没有拿稳，失手将它落下。  
钥匙触地的声音被一声巨响遮盖，隔壁的门从里大开，重重地撞到门框上。霍登浑身一颤，看向隔壁，两名大汉扛着一个人走出来，用后脑勺对着他们俩，中间的那个后脑上糊着一片黏糊糊的血，人不知是昏迷，还是死了。霍登发愣的时间长了，有一名大汉回头看了他一眼，霍登才看见，对方是蒙着面的。  
比尔瞄了一眼那两人的后腰，西装被什么东西顶起了一块，是枪支的把手。他蹲下身去，捡起钥匙，佯装不在意，打开房门，走进室内，并把霍登也拉了进去。  
比尔脱掉外套，坐在床边脱鞋，霍登还站在门口，良久，突然一转身，推开房门冲了出去。  
“快报警！”戈登快把摇摇欲坠的前台桌子捶烂了，他向门房大吼着房间号，“赶快报警！”  
门房疲惫地抬起眼皮，像看稀奇物一样，瞅了他一眼，见霍登没有放弃的意向，便向里拿出一台电话，搁在霍登面前。  
电话线像被拉伸的弹簧，用力紧绷着，随时准备缩回。  
“请自便。”门房说。  
比尔穿着拖鞋从楼梯上走下来，拽住霍登的胳膊，将电话还给门房：“对不起，我兄弟他这里有点问题。”  
纵使比尔没有指脑袋，门房也明白了。  
“我们明天要去阿卡姆。”比尔补充了一句。  
门房立马露出了同情的神色。


End file.
